


Downhill

by lostgirl152



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl152/pseuds/lostgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was just trying to enjoy a day in the park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downhill

Harry didn't get many chances to just sit and relax in the park often, though it was one of his favorite activities. He always felt so peaceful sitting on a bench surrounded by nature and people enjoying it. Today, he had even brought a book to enjoy while getting a bit of sunshine that was quite rare these days the closer winter came. After about an hour, Harry heard his stomach start to rumble loudly. Closing his book, he decided to head over to the nearby café a couple blocks down to get something to eat and some tea. 

 

As Harry stood up and started walking, he noticed loud shouts coming from behind him. He quickly turned around to see what the commotion was about and saw a blond boy around his age quickly heading towards him on a pair of roller skates. Harry unfortunately, noticed that the blond was yelling and flailing his arms in an attempt to stop himself too late. The boy ran straight into Harry and they both went flying into the grass nearby, then, everything went black for Harry.

 

‘I’ve killed him didn’t I? I’m now a murderer. I told you Louis, this wasn’t a good idea, then you left me because _Liam_ called and now I’m a murderer,’ Harry heard an Irish accent panicking near him. He softly groaned and started to open his eyes. His movements caught the attention of the blond Irish boy and his friend.

 

‘Holy shit your waking up, thank god,” the Irish boy exclaimed, ‘Louis he’s waking up I didn’t kill him, isn’t that great.’ As harry looked up at the boy, the sun was behind him making his blond hair look as if it was glowing. This only made his eyes look even bluer than Harry thought possible. For a second Harry thought that maybe he did die, because that was the only explanation he had for this angel in front of him.

 

‘Hey man, are you ok, you took a pretty nasty fall there,’ Harry heard from his other side. He slowly looked at the other boy at his side deciding that this must be Louis.

 

‘Yea, I’m ok nothing to worry about,’ Harry said as he tried to stand. He quickly realized that that was a bad idea as he became dizzy and almost fell over again. He bent down and put his hands on his knees to steady himself till the dizziness went away. Just as he was about to stand up he saw two bright green socks with yellow polka dots step into his line of sight. Harry looked up and saw the blond boy standing before him. ‘Why are you only wearing sock?’ Harry blurt out before he could stop himself.

 

‘Well after almost killing you I got out of those skates as fast as possible. Sorry by the way, you know for the whole crashing into you thing. I’m Niall by the way,’ Harry glanced at the skates that were thrown off to the side. ‘Are you sure your ok?’

 

‘Yea, I’m good I swear. I should probably go home though and lay down.’

 

‘I’ll walk you, it’s the least I can do after nearly taking you out,’ Niall said ‘Let me just go tell Louis.’ Niall was gone before Harry could protest so he just stood there and waited. Niall quickly came back and started gathering up his skates. ‘Do you mind if we run to Louis car real fast and get my shoes, it’s close by I swear.’

 

‘Yea that’s fine, also I’m Harry, don’t think I told you before.’

 

‘Well it’s nice to meet you Harry though you probably don’t agree,’ Niall chuckled. As they walked to the car, Harry got curious as to what led to the crashing events so he asked. Niall glared down at the skates as he slowed near a black Escape.

 

‘It’s bloody Louis fault, all of it. He thought that it was a shame that I never learned how to roller skate as a kid, said that I was living a sad depraved life and that he wanted to teach me. So, he let me borrow those horrid things and brought me here to ‘teach’ me how to skate. There we are slowly going along, Louis holding on to me so I don’t fall when Liam, his boyfriend, calls him. Next thing I know Louis lets go of me to answer. At first I was ok but then I got distracted and off I go down a hill, no idea how to stop, and well you know the rest.’

 

Harry stared at Niall blankly for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. That was the cutest thing he had ever heard. After he calmed himself down, he looked over at Niall who was now pouting and had a deep blush across his cheeks.

 

‘That’s the best story I have heard, what could possibly distract you so much that you flew down a hill?’ Harry asked. At this Niall got even more red and looked away from Harry.

 

‘I might have seen a cute guy and didn’t pay attention to where I was going or how fast.’

 

‘A cute guy huh,’ harry couldn’t fathom someone walking around the park today could be hot enough to distract someone as gorgeous as Niall. ‘What did he look like?’

 

Niall looked at Harry as if he was crazy. ‘Well he had long brown hair that was super curly and thick. The kind of hair you just want to run your hands through. He was also wearing these jeans that should be illegal because of how tight they were. And don’t even get me started on his bright colorful shirt that you could see miles away, which apparently he doesn’t like to button up.’

 

Harry glanced down at his tight jeans and his shirt that had bright yellow, red, and blue patterns on it. He then looked at Niall who was staring back with is eyebrows raised.

 

‘Oh,’ Harry said, ‘Me, you’re talking about me.’

 

Now it was Niall’s turn to start laughing. ‘Yea ya idiot I’m talking about you so how about we stop at this café for some food, because I can hear your stomach growling from here, and we can call it our first date.’ Harry stared at Niall before nodding slowly and heading towards the café grabbing Niall’s hand along the way.


End file.
